Shocking
by landslide
Summary: Ron and Hermione sneak through the castle on a cold, though not so lonely, night. One shot!


A/N: this is a RW/HG fic, with a certain twist at the end… I hope you can stand it. This fic follows "The Astronomy Tower".

Special thanks to OSUSprinks! Thanks pal, I appreciate it!

Shocking

Hermione couldn't sleep. Her blankets lay like lead upon her chest and she kicked them off, only to feel a cold breeze caressing her body. She was wearing a proper pair of pajama's, red and golden stripes and her mother had embroidered a lion on the down end of one pipe. She was very proud of them and felt that by wearing them, she was strengthened each night and more worthy of being a Gryffindor, even though she was Muggle-born.

Hermione felt so much at home in this magical world of learning and indeed magic and wizardry, she felt almost sad she was going home soon. She loved her parents dearly, but there was no way she could have the same conversations she had with her friends at Hogwarts. She envied Ron, whose mother was a witch and whose father was a wizard.

She got up from her bed and looked at the sleeping forms of the other girls in her dormitory. Three other lionesses – she enjoyed being with them at night, for they were bright and fierce and most of the time a great laugh. Sometimes she hoped life would remain as simple as it was now. Well, as simple, minus Vol… You-Know-Who. She put on her robe and walked to the common room, careful not to wake her roommates.

The common room was lit slightly by the glow from the dieing fire and a few candles. The persons in the pictures were mostly sleeping, apart from some elderly men who were playing a game of wizard's poker. They didn't notice her. The room was so silent, she had never seen it like this before, well, she had during one of her adventures with Harry and Ron, but never so she could actually notice. It felt very strange to be here all alone.

Just as she was thinking that, the door leading to the boy's dormitories opened and Ron came in. He smiled when he saw her and walked to the same sofa, where he sat down right next to her. When he took her hand in his, she felt her heartbeat going faster. Ron didn't stop smiling as he bend towards her and softly brushed her lips. When he pulled back, he asked:

"Couldn't sleep?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, there has been so much going on… examns, the defeat of..of…well, you know. And ehm…"

"What, 'Mione?"

"Us. Getting together. And stuff…" She didn't dare to say the words out loud. They had been snogging in the Astronomy Tower last week and were caught in their act by 'Bloody McGonagall', as Ron had put it so delicately.

Hermione had delighted in the kisses that were bestowed upon her, just as she liked the kisses that Ron was giving her now. She reached out and put her arms around his neck, feeling his slipping around her waist.

While they were focusing on the matter on hand (or lips more likely), the door opened again and Ginny couldn't resist. "Get a room, will ya!" she almost yelled. Hermione and Ron broke away from each other with a start and Hermione started blushing.

"Don't worry Hermione – I have been snogging several people for a long time. But never have I seen anyone kissing my dear brother here… I was pretty shocked. I will give you a bit of advice though: leave! There is going to be a bit of party here soon…"

Without thinking, Ron took Hermione's hand and pulled her up from the sofa. "We're leaving." He announced and opened the door to the hallway. Stepping through the painting of the Fat Lady (who wasn't amused), the chill surrounded them and Hermione shivered.

Putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her against him, Ron started towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Room of Requirement." he answered, "Scared?"

"Never." was the true Gryffindor statement.

They kept on walking, soon adjusting to the cold. Sometimes they would stop for a kiss, but soon enough they came to a hold in front of the room they had been looking for.

Ron stuck out his hand to touch the doorknob, but as soon as he tried to open the door, the knob disappeared. Ron tried again to no avail. Hermione tried, but it disappeared as well. They looked at each other and shrugged. Unable to hold back anymore, Ron pushed Hermione against the wall and kissed her senseless.

Suddenly, they heard a thud, followed by a very girlish giggle. Ron tilted his head and uttered the only words he could find: "Bloody hell!" "McGonagall…" Hermione added. More giggles followed and soon the sound of laughter too. "And Dumbledore!"

The two broke of the necking and ran back to the common room, which was completely empty, except for some candy wrappers. Both young lovers went back to their beds, but neither slept a wink that night…

A/N: And, shocked? Hahaha! Who knows what else might follow… landslide (who writes quicker when rewarded with reviews!)


End file.
